Conventional surface effect vehicles utilize air pressures or air forces for the three separate functions of steering, horizontal thrust (propulsion,), and hull floatation (suspension). The present invention proposes to obtain proper steering and horizontal thrust by means of powered wheels or other ground contact devices; the air cushion forces are utilized only for vertical thrust, i.e. hull floatation, or suspension above the supporting surface.
It is believed that the proposed arrangement is advantageous in achieving pivot turning, a more agile mode of operation, and quiet operation.